


活板门

by Scipiod (Softgem)



Category: Rock Music RPF, The Libertines
Genre: (sort of), (they're in an alleged dream so it doesn't really count), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softgem/pseuds/Scipiod
Summary: 一个他们俩共同的梦
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty, Carl Barât & Pete Doherty
Kudos: 4





	活板门

如果以正确的方式讲这个故事，我应当说，我躺下，然后做了个梦。实际上，我是不知道自己在做梦的，至少一开始不知道。因此，对我来说：我在自己的床上躺下，但在别的地方醒来。

我从地上爬起来。我低头看着自己的头之前枕着的地方，那是一块石头。显然，我在那上面睡了一晚上，我对自己说。这能解释我的脖子疼得像被用鞭子抽过一样。

我直起双腿，面对远处被冰雪封住的山脉，模糊地感到，虽然地平线边上的树林仍然没有什么生气，但春天马上就要到了：空气是湿润的，有一种期待。周围是一派平常的野外景色，光秃秃的矮树林，没有草的平地。这一切都对我理解自己的处境没有任何帮助。我在石头上坐下来，思考自己是怎么来到这里的。

问题在于，我不知道自己是怎么来到这里的。我不知道自己在做梦，当然了。更为重要的一点是，除了名字——卡尔·巴拉特——以外，我知道的有关自己的事实，不会比在酒吧里看到我的陌生人知道的更多。我端详自己身上穿着的衣服：看起来还不错的长袍，里边，在平常的服饰下面垫着护甲，还有一双靴子。我的视线落在靴子旁边的一样东西上：一把剑。

我的脑子里出现“勇者屠恶龙”五个字。然后我大笑出声，几乎气都喘不上来。还有比这更明显的吗，我他妈的老天！

屠龙者卡尔·巴拉特的笑突如其来，连他自己都搞不清楚为什么，但想来是因为梦境外的我开始笑了。一部分残存的意识告诉我这是荒唐的，从小消费的那些媒体终于开始发挥它们的效用：我正在以一种最为老套的屠龙者身份，前去杀害一条恐怕同样老套的龙。但是，屠龙者卡尔只是为自己有关自己使命的这一重大发现而感到如释重负。

除了自己的目的，自己的名字，以及一些必要的常识，他还是什么都不知道。但他并不感到害怕，因为他——我——觉得，这并不是我第一次经历这样的事。我的意识崭新、空荡，却有一隅在安静地散出薄雾似的提醒：在另一种生活中，我也在道路上无所适从地寻找着岔路，很多东西都给我过慰藉，但“知道自己是谁”绝对不在此列。既然如此，我就不对自己婴孩般的无知感到恐惧。

我拾起那把剑，看到在剑柄上刻着的几个字母：“阿卡迪亚”。

阿卡迪亚——我默念这个名字的时候，干燥的舌尖掠过口腔上壁。仿佛是那里产生的摩擦似的，但更多地是在我的脑海，一种奇异的联结像钟鸣的余声一样震荡，让我察觉了空气的颤抖。我又抚摸了一下它的剑身，指尖触到一块小小的锈迹，于是，我又感到了……嗡嗡的回声。这是另一种声音，似乎和联结无关，只是回声在遥远的某处震响。阿卡迪亚的回声——我想起：一种存在，混杂着愁苦的渴求。

它一闪而过。嗡鸣，在它发源的地方，该是震耳欲聋的，我辨认道。但它没有再来。我再次低头看向它。除了这就是我要用来杀死龙的那柄剑以外——与其说是事实不如说是一种信念——我没有什么可以确认的。

我握着剑前去寻找水源。

冬天融化了。春天接踵而至。从一户人家离开，去另一户人家留宿，辗转中我遇到了很多人物。他们看到我的剑，就知道我是要去哪里的。我遇到的第一个人把我骂了一通，他不能理解我怎么会让这把剑暴露在化日之下。

“阿卡迪亚，小子，你一定知道它的宝贵？”

“当然知道！”我辩称，同时惊讶地意识到我确实从心底明白它的贵重，尽管我根本不知道它是什么。

他没有追问。“既然如此，你应该好好将它保存。”

我只是看不出有什么必要，我告诉他。“没有人，除了我以外，会愿意拥有它。不会有人把它偷走的。”

他看了我一眼，没说话。他剪下自己丝绸般的长发，为我织出了剑鞘，当它接触到我的剑，它变得坚韧有如皮革。他的伴侣告诉我恶龙的方向，让我顺着山路走向城市；在那里我停下来问路时，当铺的主人拿出她的磨刀石，替我磨利了阿卡迪亚。从此，当剑鞘在锋利的边缘绷紧，每当它碰触我，无论是我衣物下疲惫的肌肉，还是我的指尖，那种联结在静默中准备着，仿佛齿轮精密地啮合。

每个人看着我的剑，就明白了我的去处。我把剑出示给他们的那一刻，那种嗡鸣就会再次产生。我依然听不清它是什么，但它让我感到快乐。我犹豫地接受了这种快乐，但我选择把剑鞘收在囊中，拒绝第一个人的忠告，把剑裸露在外，却并不是因为这个原因，而是因为这方便了我的行事。“你要找的龙在那里，”他们会告诉我，同时指向一个遥远的山头。

路程看起来不远，却花了我很久的时间。我走进山上的密林时注意到了春去夏来，却没有意识到身后那户人家将是我造访的最后一户。在向山中进发时，我的兴致是前所未有地高昂的。

并非没有理由：我有了一匹马。阿卡迪亚锋利得无可匹敌，在当铺主人的打磨之后再也没有生锈，我也学会了使用它的方法，我想应该能好地斩一匹龙（尽管至今为止，我从未见过龙）。但阿卡迪亚好像吸收了时间，日益变得沉重。我等待着的那种嗡鸣也不再来了。一切都还算顺利，直到有一天我醒来，栓马的绳子被绷断了，马不知道去了哪里。我只能继续往前走。

我只能继续往前走，而且说实话，并没有太过气馁。我相当乐观，因为我能够看见巨龙的洞穴，它就在那里，在这座山的顶端，陡峭狭窄的阶梯通往一扇门。我只需要倒数三天，就可以到达那里……三、二、一。三天之后，我站在阶梯的底端，开始往上攀登。

是从这里开始的，我说的一切；前面都不再重要了。因为我又听见了那种嗡鸣。与此同时——那种联结，仿佛一根蛛丝，现在轻轻地断开了，而它所牵扯着的一整个系统开始运转，齿轮咬着齿轮。我往上爬。阿卡迪亚的回声，那种嗡鸣，越来越响，越来越具体，我的耳朵开始分辨出……我听不出，我听不出那是什么声音。行进变得越来越困难。接着，突然之间，所有的事物都挣脱了，齿轮四处飞溅，如果一开始只是轻声呜咽的渴望，现在则变成一种鸣叫，像某种水鸟，或者战争号角，不顾一切地打着旋；还有那种嗡鸣，嗡鸣，究竟是什么——？

我从背包中摸出剑鞘，想把阿卡迪亚包住。是阿卡迪亚变得锋利，还是鞘身变得老旧干枯，我不知道。它一碰到阿卡迪亚就碎裂了，我的手中握着的只剩一块碎片。

嗡嗡的回声再也不会停下来了。我用尽全力抓住这把剑，头痛欲裂地走向最后一级台阶。门开了。我走进去，把剑举在身前，抬头看见了恶龙。

嗡鸣的响度和层次达到了一个顶点，接着，慢慢安静下来。它和我面面相觑：它有一双孩子似的棕色眼睛。

屠龙者卡尔感到他的心脏在随着某个频率颤动，那双眼睛又一次让已经筋疲力竭的联结产生了一种颤抖。他——我——缓缓地把剑举了起来。

“别。”恶龙轻声说。

它的声音——

我眨了两下眼睛。我小心地把剑垂低了一点。

“我是来杀你的，”我愚蠢地告诉它。

洞穴里开始变亮。我看清了它的脸。它的脸上露出了一个有些歪斜的微笑，好像有点无奈。

“我知道。”

“你想要什么？”我问，并没有把剑完全放下来。

它好像深吸了一口气，如果龙可以做出那样的动作的话。“听着，我知道这听起来很傻——你叫什么名字？”

它的声音听起来很急切。卡尔·巴拉特，我告诉它。

“好的，听着，卡尔——我可以叫你卡洛斯吗（它很有礼貌地问了，但没有理会我的回答）？卡洛斯——我观察了每一个蛛丝马迹，最终确定我们的生活不是真的。这是一个虚假的世界，我活得虚假，你也是，谁知道这个世界里接下来会发生什么。卡洛斯，如果你愿意帮我个忙，我就不杀你，我们一起找到逃出去的办法——求求你，我知道你不相信我，但我相信我的观察……”

我举着剑，嘴唇颤抖，愣住了。我想说“当然不”，想驳斥他的荒谬。显然是徒劳的，事后看来，它的话似乎推动了什么机关，突然之间，好像在我的脑海中打翻了一大盒拼图，它们在落地的那一瞬间，竟然奇迹般地拼好了。一切清楚得如同白日，除了一大块缺失的空白，尽管当时这一块空白我没来得及顾上，因为一块空白总比全部空白要好得多。我想起了，或者不如说是突然被告知了我完全没有印象的另一种生活，包括一座叫伦敦的城市里的小巷，一些夜晚和酒精，以及一种叫摩托车的东西。我颤巍巍地吸进一口气，惊慌失措地笑了起来。

“你猜怎么着，”我临场发挥，“你撞上好运了，因为我恰好是从外面进来的。”

它的眼睛睁大了，被一种我诠释为喜悦的情绪填满。我把剑垂下，剑尖着地，表示我不会继续伤害它。我确实可以怀疑这也是一个陷阱，让我此生永远都逃不出这里；但那个时候，这匹龙的眼睛让我愿意相信它，不论是出于什么原因。我并没有后悔。我眼睁睁地看着巨龙做了一件什么事，然后，门以坍塌的方式打开，阳光以一条巨大的光柱照了进来，崭新的气息注进洞穴。它示意我爬上它的背。

显然，它这辈子没有载过人，我这辈子也没有骑过龙，双方都不知道接下来应该怎么做。最后，我一只手握着阿卡迪亚，另一只手抓住它身上的一个突起，挂在他身上，我们两个尴尬无比地飞出了山洞。

在那之后，我和它去寻找逃生的方式。我是人类，它是龙，但我们意外地相处得很好。没有争吵，没有互相怀疑，更是完全谈不上背叛。夏天过去了，秋天的离开也是悄无声息，在一天醒来的时候，我们感到冬天又来临了。

而这时，我们正站在一座盆地森林的尽头，随着地势的走高，边缘的树木更换了品种，但有一块巨石高高耸立，寸草不生。它的表面是光滑的，好像一块石碑——而它确实也是一块石碑。我们站在那里，心中感到一种奇异的惶惑，好像自己直面了一种不可能或是一种无，直勾勾地看进一道朝上而非朝下延伸的悬崖。我们都知道这是这个世界的尽头了。但是答案在哪里？怎样才能离开？

“或许我们需要到达那后面，”我说。我指的是石碑的后面。或许，那就和巨龙的洞穴之门一样，是一个入口（不如说是出口）。但我们的目光先停留在石碑的铭文上，那是一首诗歌。

“怎么样的丧钟为惨死的人鸣响？

只有枪械恐怖的怒号，

——以及飞快劈啪不停的来复枪

仓促念出他们的祈祷。”

你可能在想，我们念出声的这首诗，它和这一切有什么关系？但是，你又为什么在梦境里寻找逻辑呢？我一直在说这只是一场梦。它——这首诗——讲述一种相比生活更为残暴的战争，屠龙者卡尔和他本该杀害的巨龙都不曾经历过。但它感觉与一切都贴合，仿佛它就该在那里，仿佛它就是我脑中拼图还剩下的那片空白中的一小块，尽管我不知道它属于哪里……于是我们念下去，仿佛着了魔——因为我们所在的地方少无人烟，冬天动物也不常造访那个角落，周围一片阒静，我们说出的话带着一种不正常的回声：

“没有虔诚的嘲弄，也无人祷告把钟击，

更不用说任何悼词，除却那合唱团：

是炮弹的号哭，合为尖利焦急的一体，

而军号声从悲伤的乡里将他们呼唤。”

接着（多么巧合，因为这首诗歌就是有关各种悲哀的声音的）：我紧握住我的那把剑，感到了阿卡迪亚的回声。那种嗡鸣又一次在遥远的地方响起，但这一回，好像离得更近一些，而且这种声音熟悉的质地，让我再次觉得我还拥有过另一段生命；在那段生命中我对这样的声音毫不陌生。

“怎样的烛光才能送他们安息？

并非举在男孩手中，而是在他们眼里

那儿将闪烁着神圣的告别——”

就是在这个地方，这是十四行诗的转折，所谓的 _volta_ 。就是在这个地方，我明白了。随着那种嗡鸣越来越响，遵循着梦里的逻辑，我的大脑中有什么东西轻轻抖动了一下；一条神经温柔地收缩，我知道那种声音是什么了。

多么显而易见啊！

仿佛一切，除了我们以外，除了仿佛被聚光灯微微照亮的那块巨大的石碑以外，都暗了下来。我听见了：无比清晰、无比真实，甚至比我走上通往巨龙洞穴的台阶时都更令人难以忍受——那嗡鸣仿佛冲破了一面墙壁，冲破了原先闷住了它的东西，终于来到我的面前：在我的前方，略微下方一些，我仿佛只要低头就能……而现在当我能听清楚那声音是什么的时候，我就彻底明白了。它并非什么东西在嗡嗡作响，而是来自人。很多人。

换句话说，观众。它是欢呼和鼓掌的声音。当离得远的时候，你根本听不出观众的骚动是什么。这是一场演出，而我们念出那首诗歌，就是观众离场前的最后一幕。

真相是：我在一个舞台上。周围的一切都是画着布景的纸糊的墙壁。

我猛地转身，用阿卡迪亚对着空气挑了一下，然而剑尖碰到的并不像是空气，却仿佛像是那种用来叠纸盒的纸板——

一扇小小的活板门扑通一下翻开了。

我瞪着它，然后嗅到了一种熟悉的空气，符合我的拼图的空气。我雀跃的心脏知道那就是……

我转过头去对着龙喊了一声：“快！跟上我！”然后我费尽九牛二虎之力爬了上去，把自己塞进门洞，头朝下摔进了伦敦。

接着我才意识到一件事，不胜惊恐地意识到我可能无意中造成了一种最大的背叛：“巨龙”里的“巨”字不是没来头的。它怎么可能穿过那个活板门？我从地上爬起来，怯怯地转过身，却恐慌地发现，活板门慢慢地消失了。

我把想要从一场演出中逃出来的龙关在了里面。

我站在伦敦街头，第一次感到了冷。我低下头，护甲、长袍、靴子，什么都不见了，我现在穿着的是T恤和牛仔裤。我在街边坐了下来。至少我把那把剑，阿卡迪亚，留给了龙：我把头埋在膝盖里想。我的手伸进口袋，碰到了一样东西。

联结又开始歌唱，空气颤抖、扭动。那是我进入龙的洞穴之前紧紧攥在手心里的剑鞘的碎片。我的一切都消失了，但不知道为什么，它还在那里。我把它取了出来，与此同时感到它似乎更坚硬了一些，形状也变得更规整……我低下头，看着手心里的那个东西。

那片皮革变成了一只吉他拨片。

我站起身，头脑飞快运转着，再一次感到脑海中的齿轮缓慢地转动起来，发出哼声——这是一种奇妙的感觉，仿佛忘却发生在记起之前，于是回忆与开始将会重合。在未来的某个时候，我将会找到一切的联系，勇者与龙、吉他拨片、阿卡迪亚。

但当我走在路上，我意识到，我依然不知道应该做什么。站在街上我茫然四顾，意识到这里依然没有一个可以让我回去的家，实际上，不只是这个伦敦，哪怕是这个英国、这个世界上都没有。这也就是说，我的大脑里缺失的一块还仍未寻回，你还记得吧，那个老套的比喻，拼图里的空白？这也就意味着，梦没有结束。这个伦敦依然是梦境的一部分。在这个世界里，我要独自一人寻找另一样东西，让我完整……

我想到我第一次触碰到阿卡迪亚时感到的那种连接，以及刚才指尖与吉他拨片相接时内心的悸动。在那一瞬间，我恍然大悟：在这个世界里，至少有一部分的阿卡迪亚来到了我手中的拨片上；原来阿卡迪亚不是那把剑，而是被剑暂且占据的一个隐喻。原来——这是一个突然占据了我脑海的信念——让我完整就等同于让阿卡迪亚完整。而阿卡迪亚的另外一部分，还在龙的手上。那我们该怎么办？难道我们只能等待？

先说我们只能等待。至少，那是我在这里所做的；在街道上游荡，模糊地感到自己有个家，却不想回去。既然我没有找到想要的逃离，我的背叛就显得愈加苦涩。我活在等待中，一天比一天沮丧，心想一定是我做错了，才被这样惩罚：以为自己逃出了一个梦境，却掉进了另一个。

直到有一天，我在街上走着，终于决定离开。我和一个货车司机搭话，发现他已经在车后拉了一位乘客。这位司机自称盖瑞，车后座上的是他的朋友，他说。

“你的朋友叫什么？”我问他。

“皮特·多尔蒂，”他回答我。

于是我知道我找对人了，阿卡迪亚最终还是找上了我；因为那也就是巨龙告诉我的它自己的名字。我走进车后座，盖瑞替我关门，在货箱中一片昏暗，一只灯泡从车顶摇摇晃晃地垂下来，光线明暗不定，像联结的震颤。然后我看到了你。

你走近的时候，我看见了巨龙的眼睛，棕色的像孩子一样——你把自己介绍给了我，彼得，然后我们在这里坐下。你来得及开口之前，我执意要给你讲个故事。这就是我的故事。我的故事终结于讲述开始的那一刻。我讲完了，现在，你可以说话了。

你看着我，眼睛圆睁，下唇开始颤抖。

“为什么……”你说。

在我讲述那个故事的时候，你不停想要打断我，却又不停被我打手势阻止。我知道你为什么想要插话，因为我讲的根本不是事实。我并没有和你走到一座盆地的边缘，然后用刀尖在虚空中勾开一扇活板门；不是说这些事情没有发生，而是你并没有和我一起目睹它们。

我说了谎。在我们一起离开山洞之后，确实融洽相处了一段时间，但好景并不长久。做了一段时间的朋友，没错，但——我强调没有争吵、怀疑和背叛；事实上是每一样都发生了。因为阿卡迪亚不肯决定它是属于谁的，事实上它倒戈了我们两个人。于是有一天晚上，你趁我睡着，用前肢从我的包裹中翻出了它，把脚掌按在其上。

于是，你也感受到了那种联结，也感受到了随之而来的那种嗡鸣。但你比屠龙者卡尔更敏锐；在倾听那阵噪音的时候，你分辨出那里面都有什么，听出了人群激动的喊叫，甚至听出了那室内独有的回声。你骇然四下寻找观众，却没有发现任何人。于是（或许这个共同的梦境里逻辑是一件易碎的东西，或许你和屠龙者卡尔注定或早或晚会发现这件事），你很快得出了那个我独自在那面石碑前朗诵诗歌时得出的结论。

惊惶中，你的目光落在屠龙者卡尔身上，注视着他依然沉睡的侧脸。舞台适合他，你想。接着，这个念头有如雷击般让你顿悟。就像屠龙者卡尔在你的洞穴里感到的顿悟一样，你脑海中的拼图也突然间拼好了；你看见另一种生活，比你洞中生活绝望的无聊要好得多的生活。你记起了大学、诗歌和巴黎（它们与你龙的直觉相忤得太厉害了，你在原地凝固了好久，试图理解），还获得了有关一首诗的尤其鲜明的记忆：不是我后来在石碑上看到的那首诗，却与那首诗有着惊人的相似。但你不知道这首诗跟一切有什么关系：它存在在这崭新的记忆里，仿佛悬浮在虚无中央。于是你也像屠龙者卡尔那时一样，知道了拼图里还有一块空白。你决意逃离。你要做出决定。

你考虑将我叫醒，但最后你决定不那么做。你觉得我不会相信你。而更深层次的原因是，所有的龙都害怕被背叛。

你选择的突破口是你早就已经起疑的，星辰太过简单的秩序。你向上飞，一直、一直飞，直到你再也不能继续，然后把爪中紧握的剑向上一挥。天空像被捅穿的纸一样发出一声裂响。你就这样飞了出去。

你没有带走我。你把剑也一起带走了。

理论上我确实把剑留给了你——但并不是在我逃出去的那一刻，也并非自愿。

在第二天早晨我醒来发现你和剑一起离开的时候，我确实认为你背叛了我。

“那么，现在呢？”你被包裹在灯泡昏暗的光线里。我看着你微微分开的嘴唇吐出这句话。

我看着你，不知道应该说什么。我不知道自己应不应该告诉你，在那之后，我感到一种难以言表的苦涩与痛苦。有一段时间那甚至与恨相近。但后来，我在口袋中摸出那块被我一直放在那里的剑鞘，而它里面似乎有什么东西在拉拽着我，让我一路走向了幻象的尽头，最后得以逃脱。于是我知道，你在离开的那一刻把阿卡迪亚分给了我。是你自己要将它给我一点，还是你的潜意识那么做了？我不知道，也不想问你这个问题。因为无论如何，你确实离开了我。

“现在我不在乎了。”最后我说道。

“我们骑士与龙的故事，”你说，“你为什么要那样讲述结尾？你知道我知道那不是真的。”

因为我想告诉你，你已经获得了我的原谅。你永远拥有它。因为在内心深处，那种惹人讨厌却又让人感到渴求的感觉总是在不断告诉我，在另一种生活中，在 _真正_ 的生活中，被认为重要的并非谁的背叛，而是谁做出了背叛的决定——而那个人似乎是我。但我的呼吸变得不稳，我没有办法说出这些话。

“因为我想说，那种背叛也是可能的。”

到最后，我的声音嘶哑，几近耳语。你看我的眼神就好像你听出了更多的东西。

“我们获得的记忆：现在我知道你的记忆里缺失了一块，我的也是。”你转而说道，“你觉得那会是什么？”

“我想是彼此；我们必定认识彼此。阿卡迪亚既属于你也属于我。”我突然想起了什么。“那阿卡迪亚呢？它在哪里？”

你笑了。你终于放松下来。“在这个世界上，这辆货车就是阿卡迪亚。就像你的那片剑鞘变成了吉他拨片。”

“拨片，”我默想道，“我不会弹吉他。”

“我在那个洞穴里待了不知道多少年，而且我是一条巨龙，”你嗤道，“我也不会。”

“但你或许感觉——？”

“感觉到这与你有关？是的。”

“或许那意味着……”

“……在梦境之外……”

“……我们与音乐有些关系。”

你笑了起来，仿佛被什么有趣的东西吓了一跳。“诗歌，然后是音乐？我们在真实世界里究竟是什么样的人，卡洛斯？”

我冲你摇摇头，也笑了。“你会喜欢的。”

“嘿，你的故事的结尾——你用剑尖掀开了一扇活板门。但那个时候你已经没有剑了。你是怎么做到的？”

我站起身。周遭的一切因为期待而微微颤抖，但真的没有什么可期待的。我伸出手去，对着半空轻轻一拉。在空气之中，翻下一扇活板门。

我拉过你的手。


End file.
